La Selección de Severus Snape
by LizTaylor160
Summary: La Selección de Severus Snape El niño Severus ve como Black y Potter acosan a Lily durante la Selección. Pobre, pobre Lily, 7 años así… No, él no iba a permitirlo. No a SU LILY.


**Disclaimer**: Lily no es mía, no podría decirlo sin que Snape me estrangulara. Y Snape siempre fue de Lily. Si yo fuera JKR, les habría dado un happyend. Y la saga tendría muchos, muchos menos fans, pues Romeo y Julieta deben morir para ser unos zombis preciosos. No gano ni un centavo con esto, bua, estoy más pobre que una comadreja.

* * *

><p><strong>La Selección de Severus <strong>

-¡Evans, Lily!

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó el Sombrero.

El niño Severus Snape vio como Lily le lanzaba una sonrisa de disculpa. Le sonrió condescendientemente de vuelta. Debí suponerlo, se dijo. Lily es toda calidez e ingenuidad. Es ambiciosa, eso sí, e inteligente, y muy bonita...

El sueño de Snape se venía abajo. Ya tenía todo armado: entrarían a Slytherin, todos creerían que Lily era de alguna rama perdida sangrepura –no entraría en sus cálculos que un hijo de muggles estuviera en la casa de la serpiente-, y para cuando lo descubrieran, ya se habrían enterado de que Lily era maravillosa y una bruja muy poderosa y no le harían nada y si alguien le quería hacer daño, él dejaría caer unas gotas de cierto cóctel /de ricina, ahora no me acuerdo, para hacer mear/ en su jugo de calabaza y convertiría sus dientes en gusanos y haría que las uñas de los pies le crecieran sin parar enroscándose y que la frente se le convirtiera en un trasero pedorreándose cada vez que quisiera hablar…

-¡Potter, James! –El idiota con el que había discutido en el tren avanzó con chulería ante la butaca. El Sombrero no tuvo que pensarlo, dio su dictamen apenas rozó su pelo desordenado. Severus sospechaba que creía que ningún peine era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Severus bufó. La casa de los imbéciles… y de Lily, bueno, la casa de los chicos imbéciles y de las chicas inteligentes. Potter le dijo algo a Lily ¡se atreve! , y ella le dio la espalda y cruzó los brazos, enfadada, se podía ver una arruguita en su frente de 11 años. Snape sonrió.

Pero del otro lado se le puso el primogénito Black ¿Sirius?, sí, Lady Walburga estaría furiosa… Sirius le trató de hacer cosquillas a su Lily, que le dio un puntapié.

-¡Snape, Severus!

¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Ahora Potter y Black estaban tratando de hacerle cosquillas! ¡El descaro! Oh, Lily freiría sus traseros…

-¡Snape, Severus! –La Profesora McGonagall lo miraba fijamente. Se había olvidado del Sorteo. Miró el Sombrero y tragó saliva. Empezó a caminar con lentitud.

La elegancia de la mesa Slytherin lo esperaba, la casa de la astucia, la sagacidad, de los que harían grandes cosas. La casa de las conexiones que lo salvarían de su hogar miserable. Los de conversación inteligente, que jamás despreciaban a un recién llegado o te insultaban sin conocerte, porque podrías ser un Señor Oscuro en el futuro y no se arriesgarían de ese modo. El clamor de la mesa de los leones había dañado sus oídos todo el rato. Allí los sangrepuras como Black y Potter acosarían a su Lily año tras año. Le harían bromas pesadas que no entendería por ser hija de muggles y él no estaría para explicárselas… Y los Blacks eran conocidos por su odio a los muggles y squibs y centauros y a todo lo distinto…

No podía permitirlo.

-Oh, el hijo de Eileen Prince… ¿Qué veo? Un deseo de trascender, de ser el mejor… Ya sabes mucha magia, y quieres aprender mucho más, pero no por el conocimiento en sí, aunque lo disfrutes… Y eres astuto y sagaz y no dudas en atacar a quien te ataque o a quien quieres… las serpientes te darán un hogar y serás famoso y poderoso…

-Mandeme a Gryffindor y no lo decepcionaré.

-¿Gryffindor? Cuando tu padre llega borracho a casa, te escondes, tratas de pasar desapercibido, e inventas hechizos para que se tropiece y se caiga y que sean indetectables…

-Sería estúpido presentarme. Sólo haría que me pegue.

-¿Y cuándo pega a tu madre? ¿Es estúpido presentarte?

-Aprendí que aparecer y rescatarla en una ocasión sólo hará que le pegue más fuerte la próxima… Pero… ¡No podés juzgarme sólo por lo que hago cuando estoy en esa casa! Soy… ¡soy noble! ¡Desciendo de los Prince!

-Godric no entendía la nobleza en ese sentido, y además, eres mestizo…

-Sí… Soy el Príncipe Mestizo… -el Sombrero ahogó una risita-.

-SL…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Haré lo que quieras!

-Ooooh… un Slytherin jamás diría algo como eso, cediendo tanto poder… ¿Qué te parece Hufflepuff? Estás valorando la amistad por encima de todo, y siempre has trabajado duro por lo que querías… Y eres leal…

-Sombrero, soy caballeroso… ya no le digo a nadie "Eres una bruja" como primera frase, no quiero ofender… Y cuando mamá no puede plancho y bordo… ¿eso no es noble de mi parte? Y… te estoy pidiendo que me envíes a un sitio donde hay 2 personas que me hicieron tropezar el día de hoy y que me tendrán inquina. Voy a una pelea segura de 2 contra 1… Y sé que va a haber más gente en contra, es Potter, hijo de un Lord, y yo soy un descastado… ¿No es eso valiente y caballeroso, hacer esto para proteger a mi dama en apuros?

-Jaja. Sólo estás haciéndolo para lograr tus objetivos, por dentro te mueres de miedo…

-¿Acaso es la valentía la ausencia del miedo? No, es seguir adelante con los dientes apretados igual…

-Cierto, muchacho. Pero tu argumentación es señal de un Ravenclaw…

-¡Dijiste que carecía de la suficiente interés por el conocimiento puro para ir ahí! ¡Ponte de acuerdo!

-Estoy de acuerdo, SL…

-¡NO!

-¡Señor Snape! ¡Si quiere gritar, grite mentalmente! –lo regañó la Profesora McGonagall-. ¡Deje de discutir con el Sombrero, él sabe lo que hace!

-¡No, él no lo sabe! ¿Qué sabes vos, Sombrero, de la vida? ¡Lily me necesita! ¡Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor! Y ya te dije que haría lo que me pidieras!

-De acuerdo. Quiero que vengas cada año al despacho del director, me pongas en tu cabeza y me cuentes lo que te pida. Y que me armes las canciones de los próximos 7 años. Estoy podrido de armarlas y que nadie me dé ni siquiera un Grammy.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que es un Grammy?

-Sé tanto como sabes vos… Y el resto de los que han pasado bajo mi ala. Y callate de una buena vez. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Lily aplaudía sin parar, sin poder creerlo. Era como un chiste: Sev se había pasado los últimos meses hablando acerca de lo horrendo que era Gryffindor. Y allí estaban los dos.

Snape veía todo como en una especie de sueño, como la profesora McGonagall le daba una sonrisa levísima, que un Weasley alto le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, que Black y Potter palmoteaban "Tenemos a Quejicus. ¡Quejicus es nuestro!". No podía decir que eso lo tranquilizara demasiado. No obstante, él sólo tenía ojos para los brillosos ojos esmeralda de su Lily.

* * *

><p>NA: Lo escribí de un tirón. No suelo ser así, en general cuando la pulsión me ataca, estoy sin lápiz ni papel, o colgada de un colectivo apretujada y aplastada. No fue así. ¡1093 palabras! ¡Sí, conseguí hacer un oneshot!


End file.
